Jetlagged
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: It's Tezuka's birthday, but he's all alone in Germany... there's only one present he desperately yearns for... Will he be getting what he wants ?


TF FanFiction 1.5  
Jetlagged

Q_Q Greetings, dear readers! You may have noticed that my fanfic label (TF FanFiction 1.5) had skipped a couple of number (TF FanFiction 1.2 and 1.4), this is due to the fact that I had to release this project on this specific date - October 07, Tezuka-sempai's birthday - even if I had written it much later. Here's the line-up based on when I've finished these projects:

TF FanFiction 1.1 : Past Tense and Present Perfect  
TF FanFiction 1.2 : *(finished last August and set to be released come November)*  
TF FanFiction 1.3 : Wristband  
TF FanFiction 1.4 : *(finished last September and set to be released come December)*  
TF FanFiction 1.5 : Jetlagged

I have to apologize for the mix-up, because silly me had let this very important date slip my mind... TnT" Gomen, Tezuka-sempai! Gomen, minna! *with back straight, hands clasped over my lap, and with eyes down, bows in formal saikeirei* I'm deeply sorry for doing this in such a rush, but I do still hope you'd appreciate the effort I've put into this.

Song credits for 'Jet Lag' goes to Simple Plan and Natasha Bedingfield. Due credit also goes to the official fan disc, 'White Heat Remix,' for the coveted conversation between the perfect pair.

I'm really grateful to once again be under your care, minna-san. Dozo enjoy!

Disclaimer: All credits belong to Konomi-sensei, but the marshmallows are mine~ ^.~*

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

TF FanFiction 1.5  
Jetlagged

October 7, 20XX... It's his birthday, yet he is all alone in this scenic but lonesome foreign land, far away from all his family and friends.

Tezuka let a soft sigh escape his lips for the nth time since he woke-up that day... Technically speaking, he wasn't really alone, but being in a rehabilitation institution for physical recovery on his own - with no one he knew well enough, save for his rehab coach, who's very good friends with Ryuzaki-sensei - in Germany was as good as being alone. Adding to that is the fact that he's deeply missing a certain special someone on his special day.

/ =[O Ooh~ /  
/ =[O So jetlagged /

Fuji had never missed a single one of his birthdays since their paths crossed, no matter what happens and no matter how late in the day it comes. His Tenshi had always been there, faithfully and genuinely smiling beside him... But since Tezuka got here, they barely have any lengthy conversations between themselves...

1) Because he knows himself to be a man of 'very' few words (not that it was ever a problem, since Fuji always makes-up for it)

2) Such long-distance calls would cost a lot more than their current allowance could manage (they're reasonably thrifty, but still...)

3) They are both busy with their own responsibilities (Tezuka on his full recovery, and Fuji on supporting the Seigaku tennis team to victory and pulling them through the finals)

4) Long conversation would make the distance and the longing more unbearable (just being able to read his beloved's name, more so hearing his lovely voice, would take Tezuka a lot of effort to restrain himself from booking the earliest flight back to Japan)

5) He is Tezuka Kunimitsu for crying out loud! He's got more self-control than a giddy lovesick teenage girl in-love with the concept of love! (no offense, girls, but that's the stereotypes illustrated by the media... though I know this doesn't really apply to all the femme's ~_~")

Yes, they do e-mail each other occasionally, to update each other on their performance... But they always tend to be shorter that he had wanted them to be. As such would be an example of their PM's:

"/ =[O What time is it where you are? /"

"/ ~{O I miss you more than anything /"

"/ =[O Back at home, you feel so far /"

"/ ~{O Waitin' for the phone to ring /"

Their line maybe incoherent at times, but they understood each other's thoughts and feelings just fine. And no matter how stoically expressionless his handsome face might have looked, how he truly wish to have his beloved Tensai there with him in that particular moment, still sincerely hoping this wouldn't be the first time in ever Fuji would miss it...

/ =[O It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down /  
/ =[O I don't even wanna be in this town /  
/ =[O Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy /

It wasn't like he hated to be where he is right then, but he was just there because he needed to be. The activities does get him through the day, but everywhere he turns reminds him of his azure-eyed angel. It was always a battle of control against temptation, and breaktimes are usually the hardest to get by, even when he tried to busy himself with his duties as Seigaku's captain - even when he's not physically present with his team, nonetheless, he wouldn't allow them to let even a wee bit of their guards down. Yudan sezu ni ikō! And made sure they got his irrefutable command! - as well as, juggling the rehabilitation modules and German language proficiency all a the same time! Because, even then, his brain continued to remind him of precious memories with Fuji. Especially, his yearly antics for the Megane's birthday...

/ =[O You say good morning /  
/ =[O When it's midnight /  
/ =[O Going out of my head /  
/ =[O Alone in this bed /

Fuji would always be the first to greet him, "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mitsu~! Ganwokakeru sachiare! ^.~*", be it a simple text message or a silent call on his cellphone - or, on that very rare occasion, an unexplainable posted note by his pillow - at exactly 12:00:00 midnight.

/ =[O I wake up to your sunset /  
/ =[O And it's driving me mad /  
/ =[O I miss you so bad /

Fuji would always be waiting by his residential gate with that special smile reserved solely for Tezuka's sharp discerning eyes. Then, together, they would walk to school or some suddenly-decided destination in complete comfortable silence, with his boyfriend gleefully humming the tune of "Happy Birthday" and its different versions.

/ =[O And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /  
/ =[O Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /  
/ =[O Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /

Both of them would play a round, two more, or until they are fully satisfied - and exhausted - games of tennis. After which, they'd just lay down on a grassy field until they catch their breaths... talk awhile... freshen themselves up... dinner out... walk home together. A normal friendly birthday celebration, really. But, just before Tezuka enters their residence, Fuji would give him his present - an indigo-blossomed bulbous cactus; a hardbound copy of a very rare book the Buchou had been looking for; a personally personalized calligraphy of 'yudan sezu ni ikō', a haiku, or an inspirational quote he found amusing; or anything heartfelt and specially enhanced by his Tensai capabilities -, bid him "Otanjoubi Omedetou, koibito~," and they'd share a lovingly passionate kiss (that would keep Tezuka wanting more and awake for the rest of the night, unless Fuji allowed them such Helenic pleasure ^.~*)

/ =[O So jetlagged /

"Sumimasen, Tezuka-kun, your lover had sent you this package," quipped his coach in linguistic Japanese but soaked in thick German accent, effectively awakening Tezuka from his reverie.

"Ah. Thank you," Tezuka politely responded, as he took the package from her. Though he greatly appreciate his coach's effort in appeasing the pang of homesickness he feels deep inside him - somehow wondering if he was becoming easier to read -, he couldn't help but wonder just how exactly did she conclude the package to be from a lover - his lover, to be exact -... and wait, just who does she think his lover was?! Kami-sama, please don't let her ever even consider that obsessive-compulsive girl with an extreme Adonis Complex from Room 217 to be his love! (The Buchou would rather be in blinded comatose, than ever let that be!) His thoughts were running all around, though none of such veracity displayed on his regal visage, but a raised well-drawn eyebrow in subtle askance of some assurance.

His coach didn't say a word of answer, but a clear knowing smile of assent was etched on her charming face. She simply patted Tezuka's shoulder as if to support and encourage him, before leaving him to his own thoughts once more.

Tezuka looked down at the package in his hand - rectangular and most probably of metal casing -, slowly and neatly (OC-ness o.o") ripped the smooth pastel-bronze papyrus covering, and read the label embossed on the case...

~GuyLian Belgian Chocolate Temptation Collection~  
~Chocolat Nior Açai Blueberry Parline with Special Unacha Swirl Filling~

"Dark chocolate... exotic blueberries... and unacha?" Tezuka mouthed inaudibly, processing how his preferences and tastes were blended perfectly into this one-of-a kind box of parlines, and just who sent him these bitter-sweet delights. Since there was neither a card nor any other indication of the sender, he proceeded on opening the encased temptation...

One...

Eight...

Fifteen...

Thirty cups in all, but... His hazel remained at the 29th cup - a missing piece of what must've been a piece in the shape of an Emperor Seahorse - before his hazels widened in sudden epiphany! He knew, even with just that unassuming clue, he was so sure of it, that his heart drummed with immeasurable excitement. Tezuka thought on about how hard it must've been for him to find these treasured delights, and was filled with the overwhelming feeling of being loved (oh, happiness~ ~_~*). Then, he slowly allowed himself to glaze his fingers over the bitter-sweets, seducing him into consuming one, when his celphone suddenly rang alert! In the instant he recognized the cherished name, he relidded the case and wasted no time to answer call...

"/ ~{O What time is it where you are? /"

"Ah, 7:30 in the morning," Tezuka responded diligently, suppressing the joy from his voice albeit a smile making its way to his lips, as he listened to the Tensai's choral voice. Since it's a Sunday, and around 2 in the afternoon back in Japan, the Megane assumed that Fuji would be out with his family or his friends, but asked anyway. "Are you enjoying your victory break with the team?"

"/ ={O Five more days, and I'll be home /"  
Fuji responded with the start of another one of their usual incoherently parallel conversations, his voice evidently enthusiastic and joyous.

His Tenshi's remark made Tezuka wonder what caused his love's glee, but more so what his reply meant. "What does-"

"/ ~{O I keep your picture in my car /"  
Came another thoughtful statement from his love. The line had a glitch of statics, that some statement might have been chopped unintentionally.

Tezuka usually knew what Fuji's phrased answers meant, but this time he was completely clueless. Does his lover's remark meant he was travelling? If he is, does keeping the Megane's picture in his car mean that he was actually driving?! Wait! Fuji's still underage to be in possession of a driver's license, more so to actually be driving an actual car! The realization made Tezuka's eyebrows twitch into a reprimanding frown, lightly glaring at the box of specialty Chocolat... said nothing, but knew his impish angel sense his unease.

"/ ={O I hate the thought of you alone /"  
Fuji chuckle amidst his lover's silence, and explained himself further. "And I know that you feel the same way about me... What I meant to say is, that I always have you in my heart, that you are always with me wherever my I may go. I hope I am always yours, as well, ne?"

"Hn. You will always be my only one, wherever I may be." Tezuka found himself relieve, mentally slapping himself for even doubting his lover to be doing anything crazy while he's away. "I hope you're not letting your guard down in my absence, Syuusuke."

"Of course, I'm not, Mitsu," Fuji feigned disbelief and annoyance, but relayed his recouse,  
"/ ~{O I've been keepin' busy all the time /  
/ ~{O Just to try to keep you off my mind /  
/ +{O Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy /"  
Fuji confessed from the other end of the line, a soft and embarrassed laughter accentuating his flaw.

/ =[O You say good morning /  
/ =[O When it's midnight /  
/ =[O Going out of my head /  
/ =[O Alone in this bed /

His lover must've had those carnations blossoming on his porcelain cheek, and how Tezuka wished he could see how cute his Tenshi looked right then. It may not be nice to say, but he felt really glad and reassured that he wasn't the only one feeling lonely at those time they were separated... because that just meant their love was genuine and truthfully devoted to each other. Tezuka, then, let out his own elated sigh of confession, "it's fine, I'm guilty of that as well, Syuusuke."

/ =[O I wake up to your sunset /  
/ =[O And it's drivin' me mad /  
/ =[O I miss you so bad /

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mitsu~ Ganwokakeru Sachiare!" greeted his angel ever so lovingly, "I hope I'm still the first to greet you that."

Tezuka went silent, thinking back to the greetings and well wishes he received since his day started... His family, coaches (Ryuzaki-sensei and her foreigner coach-friend), teammates, rivals, friends and fans had all greeted him since... Though they all e-mailed and texted - as only his family and Atobe called-in - their greetings in German, "Alles gute zum Geburtstag!", and other language (from Atobe - again - and the American team headed by Kevin). So, putting it in literal context, Fuji is still the first to greet him in the language closest to his heart. And, oh, how Tezuka's heart was dancing with joy right then!

/ =[O And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /  
/ =[O Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /  
/ =[O Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /

With just those three simple Japanese words coming from his beloved, Tezuka's special day was relived radiantly (though he still wished his love was physically there with him... and, well, a kiss from Fuji's luscious lips would grandly complete his birthday)! "You are still the first, Syuusuke... Thank you!"

/ =[O So jetlagged /

Just like that, everything was going smoothly well... The perfect couple talked about everything - well, Fuji did most of the flow, with Tezuka slipping-in his usual "Ah." and "Hn." every now and then.

"Mou, Mitsu," Fuji faked a pout through his voice, "are you really listening to what I'm saying?"

"A-ah. Gomen, Syuusuke," Tezuka apologized for his action. Well, it wasn't like he wasn't listening; he just couldn't help but be swayed into Fuji seducingly alluring voice. Yet that wasn't an excuse, and he knew his lover wanted an explanation from him. "It's just... I can..."

"Think of 10 things at the same time, right?" Fuji's feather-light voice finished his statement, a triumphant beam evident in his tone.

It still amazes him how their relationship was so perfect, that they could read into each other's thoughts, as if they were two intertwined souls in one complex mindwork perfectly complimenting their other half. And that just earned his boyfriend a compliment, "you have good memory, Syuusuke."

/ =[O I miss you so bad /

"Then I would like to know..." Fuji purred in childish wonder, clearly hinting of mischief, "what are you currently thinking about?"

"Listening to Fuji," was Tezuka's definite and instantaneous answer.

/ ~{O I miss you so bad /

"And?" Fuji prodded, sounding very satisfied with the first respond.

"Analyzing the video." Well, it was true, a part of his mind was still rolling the video footage of his teammates' match against Rikkaidai, which Inui had sent him a couple of days ago. (More specifically, replacing his lover's figure and match over and over again :D)

/ =[O I miss you so bad /

"And?" Fuji responded, whilst thinking how reliably responsible his lover is.

"Is Oishi doing a good job at the meeting." He did leave the responsibility of leading the Seigaku tennis team to the motherly Fuku-Buchou... And with a talented but round-about regulars like theirs... It's really quite a task to handle.

/ ~{O I miss you so bad /

"And?" the Tensai inquired, as he thoughtfully assented to help Oishi in the issue concerned.

"Have to collect the membership fee tomorrow." Tezuka wondered how, but then, he could assign the task to be accomplished by Oishi or Fuji.

/ =[O I miss you so bad /

"And?" was Fuji's reply, clearly reading into what the Buchou was implying, and telephatically sent the latter his acceptance (if he could) of the task.

"Have to go to the library to get the books." Tezuka, being the role model of a Student Council President hat he is, simply can't allow his academic grades to falter even as he take a leave for physical recovery. (Beside, he wouldn't want to disappoint his Tensai, right? ^.^=)

/ ~{O I wanna share your horizon /

"After that?" Fuji continued to muse over how serious his adorable lover is.

"The ban of fishing has been removed earlier this year." Being close to his grandfather, Tezuka had taken after his oyaji the love of such recreation, and his mind was simply delighted by he amended ruling.

/ =[O I miss you so bad /

"Is this an important matter right now?" his Tenshi's voiced raised in obvious wonderment, though a blush of teasing could heard if one squints enough.

"I must conquer the South Alps next time." Well, can't refuse the nature-lover ingrained in the Tezuka bloodline.

/ +{O And see the same sunrising /

"Let me lend you a map," proffered Fuji, hinting that he might want to join his lover's hike comes the time, as a rusttling sound could be heard from the background.

"Log A's A square B equals to…" the Magane's thoughts continued to trail-off logically.

"B," cheekily answered a very attentive Fuji.

/ ~{O I miss you so bad /

"Ich liebe dich." The words simply slipped from Tezuka's supple pink lips, before his mind could fully process how his emotions had just poured for Fuji.

There was a momentary silence from the other end, until Fuji resumed his query, his tone could be pictured as an adorably blushing cherubim. "Where are you going to use this?"

*Inward sigh* His logical brain could really be such a pushover to his emotional heart, but might as well own up to reality. Tezuka knew he should have given his confession first, but... Oh well, save the best for last, he thought. And clearly referring to his beloved's very first query - what are you currently thinking about? - he answered, "finally, I'm answering your question, Syuusuke."

Then, Fuji went silent again, but was soon replaced by an elated chuckle, as the Tensai accepted his boyfriend's answer, "souka."

"Hn." nodded his agreement, though the person in the other end couldn't see being on a cellphone receiver.

/ ~{O Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me /

"Saa, Mitsu...," an amused coo from Fuji soothed Tezuka's ears, "would you like to know where I am right this moment?"

Tezuka was so tempted right then - too eager for the good of him - to hastily respond 'yes, please, being away from you is driving my mind overdrive!,' but only a monosyllabic assent escaped his lips. "Ah."

/ =[O You say good morning /  
/ =[O When it's midnight /  
/ =[O Going out of my head /  
/ +{O Alone in this bed /

"Then, turn around for me, ne, koibito~" Fuji hummed his request, "I want to see my darling's handsome face, the one I've missed for far too long..."

/ +{O I wake up to your sunset /  
/ +{O And it's drivin' me mad /

Tezuka's hope rocketed in all-time-high, as he hastily stood and obligingly turn around... And, there, before his immediate space, stood the person his heart yearned for so long... The ethereal angel who could wash away all his longing with just one of his smiles... Right there before his very eyes, with his cellphone still held onto his delicate ears...

/ +{O I miss when you say good morning /  
/ +{O But it's midnight /  
/ +{O Going out of my head /  
/ +{O Alone in this bed /

Tezuka immediately stored away his cellphone (as Fuji did as well) - though his other hand still clutched the box of specialty Chocolat - and pulled his lover into a tight affectionate embrace. Oh, how he longed for Fuji's warmth pressed closely onto himself... His lovers distinct sweet scent... His silky honey-brown locks... The feel of his smooth porcelain skin... His everything fitting so perfectly with Tezuka~!

/ +{O I wake up to your sunset /  
/ +{O And it's drivin' me mad /  
/ +{O I miss you so bad /

And when he was caught by those captivating lapis lazilli's, gazing tenderly at him... His lover's moist luscious pink lips, gracing a genuine smile sole for him... Felt his Tenshi's arms laced themselves around him, invading his every sense... Everything felt so right once again~!

/ +{O And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /

Tezuka loosen their closeness, and caressed his lover's face, committing Fuji's ethereal beauty in his willingly drunk memory... Slowly eliminated the distance between their lips... Captured those alluring pink softness... His sleek tongue took passage into his Tenshi's heavenly warm cavern... And let their yearning desire pour into the dance of passionate dominance...

/ +{O Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /

Bitter... Smooth... Hot... Sweet... Concentrated... Moist... Salty... Explosive... The tastes and textures all blended together in a swirl of perfect harmony that if there was truly a feast only gods deserve, then... that feast must've been this ambrosial delicacy, capturing -subduing - every single nerve in his mortal being! This. Is. Heaven.

/ +{O Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged /  
/ +{O So jetlagged /

The two were clearly blushing, the lingering heat of desire still escalating, as they parted for air. Their burning gazes lock onto each other, ember haze onto sparkling sapphires, in a conversation where vocals and words are irrelevant... Yet both clearly understood and duly reciprocate every significance of that monumental reunion.

"Saa... I hope you don't mind that I took one, ne?" Fuji asked, an adorably cute smile playing on his slightly swollen lips, knowing too well his lover wouldn't be able to refuse. "It's just that... I missed you too much to resist that tempting taste of you, Mitsu."

Tezuka looked at his lover, understood that his words were just cover-up baits for what Fuji truly imply ahead of their day together. "Hn. It's fine, Syuusuke," he reassured, licking his lips seductively, as the the heated taste of what they had just shared replayed vividly in their sharpness. "Besides, I already got two of the best presents I ever wanted."

"Hmm~?" Fuji cocked his head in askance, reading his lover's thoughts through those determined darkening hazels.

"You, koibito~," Tezuka reply, his voice lowered into a deeper baritone - husky and glazed with craving euphoria - as his thumb softly glazed over his beloved's lips. "And a kiss from these deviously sweet and irresistibly seductive lips..."

Hearing such appreciation and adoration had brought about Fuji's most beautiful genuine smile, and made the lithe beauty to kiss his beloved knight rewardingly.

Then, Tezuka bravely - confidently - carried his lovely boyfriend in bridal style into the privacy of his own quarter... Locked the doors... Secured all other possible opening against any unwanted disturbance...

/ =[O So jetlagged /

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, koibito~" were the last resonance, before the perfect couple indulged themselves into satisfying their insatiable possessive desire for the rest of this very special day... ^_~*

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^


End file.
